transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Training Room Shenanigans
Training Room The room used for training here in Debris is -heavily- armored and padded on the ceiling to prevent noise from reaching the surface. A training drone rests silently in one corner of the room, awaiting someone to activate it for a test of mettle. On the other side is a small shooting gallery, a counter with all sorts of weapons piled on top of it and a control for manipulating the range that leads to the far end, where the target is currently situated. Where does one go on Cybertron when they want to get some hours in training, but don't want to be found? Well, if they're an Autobot.. that'd be Debris Training Room. With Iacon's full reconstruction completed, Debris is usually regarded as a relic with little to no use but as a hangout for those who aren't looking to be found, or bothered. One such individual would be Cliffjumper, who is loading his twin-wrist mounted blasters and staring down range at the target. He's meddled with the coding a bit, so the visage of Laserbeak is replaced by another one of Soundwave's creations. Ravage. "Alright you turd-factory, let's see ya dodge this time!" ole Hornhead decrees with a certain flair, letting loose with a couple of potshots. Combat: Cliffjumper sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cliffjumper strikes Target: Laserbeak (Level 5) with his Two-Fisted Lasers attack! CJ's not the only 'bot who seems to be out for a little R&R. Though, motivation might be slightly different for the current entrant. Squeezing his way through to get to the room, Sky Lynx steps in and immediately glances towards the target dummy. "Ah! Well, good to see you keeping your skills honed!" He looks the target being used and chuckles softly. "A cassette? You are trying to take on a cassette? I do hope you are winning, I should be sorely disappointed were that not the case." Moving towards one of the walls, Lynx settles himself down to observe. "So, tell me, does this have anything to do with the recent damages caused to the shuttle in Central Park? Or merely a coincidence that the form chosen is that particular nuisance of a cat?" Smiling as his shots find their marks, the digital overimage of Ravage squawks loudly and flaps his paws. Well, it wasn't the -best- meddling.. but it sufficed. Until the Ravage target took to the air and started flying around in mini figure eights. Upon Sky Lynx's entrance, Cliffjumper turns to give him a slight nod. He's always liked Lynx. Honorable Autobot, far too ugly to be a Decepticon. Good fella, he is. "Target practice, Lynx. This feller has dodged me before, but I'll make sure I put him down for the count the next time we meet!" he grins, taking another couple of shots. "Sides, I already strapped a bomb to him and blew him up sky high last time; this is just icing on the sweet terran baked desert." he lies, while mangling the saying. Combat: Cliffjumper strikes Target: Laserbeak (Level 5) with his Pew pew (Laser) attack! Sky Lynx hmms. "I had not figured you for a demolitions type. That may be useful for taking on the Decepticon emplacements at Magnaron." He considers a few unspoken things before continuing on. "However, I do not think you will truly fail against a target that is not fighting back, much less one that is prone to remaining immobile. You would agree with this, yes?" Lynx takes a moment to regard the training drone. "Hmm... how recovered are you from the Museum fiasco? Hopefully fit enough to perform up to standards, yes?" He turns his gaze to Cliffjumper, studying him for a moment. "Hmm." He chuckles. "Ah, but alone I hardly doubt you would stand much of a chance..." Remedy makes her way to the training rooms, intent on seeing what is going on in them "Yeah, banned for like, the ninth time!" Raid pauses at the entrance of the somewhat hidden sparring area, staring down the hallway, "So what if I have bots, that's how the game is supposed to be /played/. A'ight, later brah, gotta' work on kicking aft- aw JEEZ." His buzz is promptly killed by the presence of Sky Lynx. "Who let /you/ in! Whatever. Cliff, my mech! ... A cassette, really?" All Remedy gets is a wink. The shots again find their marks, boring simulated holes through both of Ravage's paw-wings.. sending him disgracefully to the ground. Patting the back of his head, Cliffjumper regards Sky Lynx with a smile again. "Well, it was more of a thrown together thing.. you know. Mix some shuttle fuel with a primer, anyone can be a demolitions expert.. am I right?" he nervously chuckles. "I'm fit enough for duty, you know that!" ole Hornhead fires back at Sky Lynx almost immediately, reloading his munitions and regarding the target with a look of pity. Certainly not the real article, that's for sure. Resetting the target to the actual image of Laserbeak, Cliffjumper struts over to bump fists with Air Raid. "Yeah, you know.. today was my day off, figured I'd take it easy." he smiles, then bursts into laughter. "Haha, you know I'm playing.. I don't take days off." A eerie moment of silence follows, before he states matter-of-factly. "Ever." Cliff's attention is dragged over towards the medic, a simple chin nod to acknowledge her presence. "What's up doc?" Sky Lynx says, "Oh, you know me, Air Raid, I am everywhere you wish I was not!" He chuckles softly and looks the now-Laserbeak over. "Well, if you so wished, you could both try to take me on. Unless the good Doctor has any objections. After all, she would be the one fixing you after you've been broken by me." Air Raid fistbumps. "Days off are essential!" He rolls his shoulder servos and hops from foot to foot, summoning up a simple dummy that he can kick around without much trouble. "Whup, Sky-turkey wants to crush you, Cliff." Then he asides loudly to Sky Lynx, "Watch for the horns, he'll break your wishbone." Blurr hasn't had a lot of time to relax, what with all the activity around Cuprahex, and the Crystal City underground, and everything. There's been a lot of activity in the Intel Division, lately. Wait, 'relax' probably isn't quite the right word, because that isn't actually something the speedster actually does very often. Unless he's overenergized, but then again that doesn't happen a whole lot either, since he's more likely to simply stasis lock if he's had too much high-grade. Hmm, more like cut loose? Perhaps that's a bit more of a suitable phrase to describe what he's looking for, here. At any rate, Blurr is suddenly at the doorway to the simulator with a small disc in hand. He sighs when he finds it already occupied. Really? Even this one was being used? Muttering, he decides to give up looking for an empty simulator, because this was like fifth one he'd checked. He notices a Ravage hologram has been activated, but it seems no one is actually using it. "Guess the training simulator's the new lounge or barracks or something?" he asks, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. "Heh, Cyclonus was lucky too.. I was gonna knock that scowl off his face with one punch!" Cliffjumper declares proudly. Truth is, he'd have done it.. the other half of that truth is that Cyclonus would probably have gutted him after doing so. "Oh, that's how you want it mech?" he answers Sky Lynx's challenge. "Let's make it sporting, though.. Blurr, Raid, and me versus you." he smiles when the messenger on crack saunters into the joint. "But yeah, sure just let me.." he pauses to turn his back on the cockiest Autobot and pulls out a couple of blasters from sub-space. Loading a couple cartridges into the chamber, he gives Air Raid a wink and whispers "On three." Whirling around, the second cockiest Autobot fires off a shot from his weapon. "THREE!!" Combat: Cliffjumper strikes Sky Lynx with his Jumping the Gun!! (Pistol) attack! Remedy shrugs, "You can fight against eachother, if you so desire to. Yeah, I would probably have to fix the wreckage, but, if you want to trade paint, knock yourselves out." Sky Lynx blinks as he's suddenly turned upon, laughing at the sport. "Hah! Clever! Truly clever!" He looks at the ceiling, then the floor. It's a bit...well, tight. No flying, just melee, it seems. "Well, in that case, I do believe I can oblige!" He looks at the spot the lasers hit before just stepping in towards Cliff. "I shall even make it sporting, how about that? No fire." He looks at the other two, giving blur a smile as he turns to face them both, his tail sweeping out towards Cliffjumper...wait, was that on purpose? Hard to tell, in truth. Very hard to tell. "What say you two? A friendly spar? I shall even turn off the cameras to avoid future blackmail." Combat: Sky Lynx misses Cliffjumper with his Tailswipe (Kick) attack! "Y'know, that's a good idea Blurr. Let's all pile into your quarters and just hang out. Watch some holos, swap femme stories, make some ener-puffs-" Raid pauses at Cliffjumper's response and scrambles to whip out his rifle from subspace. With a clack-clack, he dives into a roll and clips off a few cherry-red shots at Sky Lynx's neck. "Tch, blackmail!" Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid strikes Sky Lynx with his Laser attack! "My hab suite? I was talking about the training simulator, Air Raid." Blurr corrects. "Oh, so we're sparring now, eh?" he smirks. "Well, let's see which one of you can hit me first." The data courier sidles into the room and just stands there, inviting any one of the 'Bots present to take a swipe at him. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. Hopping over the gargantuan tail being swept across the floor in his direction, Cliffjumper grins and shouts "You say blackmail, but I think you meant EVIDENCE!" Sky Lynx's observation hits the mini-bot suddenly, the lack of room. While it's not overly comforting for Cliffjumper and company, it's doubly so uncomforting for one of the largest Autobots. "Thanks for the clean bill of health doc, but I'm thinking Lynx is gonna need the paint after this bru-haha is over with!!" he smiles again, squeezing off another pair of shots directed towards Sky Lynx's optics. Combat: Cliffjumper misses Sky Lynx with his LIGHTS OUT! attack! "Aw c'mon, join the fun," Raid cackles, turning his attention to the speedster. "As much as I hate the dodgy times, might be worth the work to smack a fist into that smarmy mug a' yers." With this, he rocks his rifle skywards and darts forth with a sharp hook. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blurr with his Punch attack! "You see fine chap, you'll have to get up a lot earli.. earl.. ear.. ea.." Sky Lynx gurbles out, his head visibly twitching at each repeat of the word. Suddenly, the image of him itself fluctuates and glitches out. Then the image drops, and it's just the room's facsimile construct all bugging out. "Error 541-96: In dire need of repairs" it emits out, before staggering over to a corner in the room. "Shutting down for repairs." it monotones, before collapsing down and powering off. "Wow.." Cliffjumper merely mutters, blinking his optics once or twice. He's not sure of which he's more confused: That they were all fooled into thinking the facsimile was Sky Lynx, or that Sky Lynx's bravado is so easily copied that even a rudimentary machine could do so. Shrugging the thought, Hornhead turns his attention back to Air Raid and Blurr. "Ah, no way I'm missing out on this!" he grins wide and fires off a couple of shots. "Dance speed-bot, dance!!" Combat: Cliffjumper misses Blurr with his DANCE! (Pistol) attack! Remedy shakes her head, before heading out, "You kids have too much fun. Just remember to make a note of all the stuff you're broken, and I'll make sure to have it repaired." Blurr chuckles, and strafes sideways to avoid Cliff's pistol. But Air Raid manages to land a punch when the movement brings the speedster within melee range. "Well, that's that. I guess Air Raid wins this time. Everyone gets lucky, every once and a while. Me, though--I don't need luck." And he darts about the room, attempting to strike each of them from behind with a quick, light blast from a standard-issue training weapon. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blurr strikes Cliffjumper with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Combat: Blurr strikes Air Raid with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Air Raid is... quite surprised to find his fist actually planted in blue armor. Awesome. "YEAH! Take it!" Off Blurr darts, and he whirls to track him only to get a face full of laserfire. "Gargh! Cliff, trip him or something!" Combat: Air Raid strikes Blurr with his Laser attack! The attack catches Cliffjumper off balance, because well.. you know. He blinked. So Blurr easily caught him off guard, the blast sends him reeling forward a couple of steps. Maybe the mini-bot wasn't as fully recovered as he let on? We'll never know, for sure.. Cliffjumper isn't the type to openly admit weakness. Of any kind. Readjusting, Hornhead pulls out his Glass-Gas pistol and loads a cartridge. "I'll do ya one better than that, Raid!" he shouts, firing off a blast of the weapon where he -thinks- Blurr might be in an astrosecond. Combat: Cliffjumper sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cliffjumper misses Blurr with his Glass Gas attack! Air Raid's accuracy is surprisingly good. "Heh, you must've been practicing a lot lately, 'Raid." Blurr comments as he easily dodges Cliffjumper's glass gas gun. "Maybe Cliffjumper could learn a thing or two from you. Well...anyway. Since you've carried him through level 1--time for level 2!" FWOOSH. Off he runs out the door of the simulator and down the adjoining corridor. Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me--I'm the fastest 'Bot in the land! Cliffjumper winces when Blurr easily avoids the Glass Gas, a slight scowl playing across his face. “You heard the mech, Raid.. let’s go get him!” the mini-bot shouts and takes off for the doorway. Hearing nothing behind him, Cliffjumper whirls around to find that Air Raid was caught in the Glass Gas attack. “Oh.. uhh.. he did it?”